mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragon NJMB
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat! Thanks for your edit to the Scorpion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adelomida (Talk) 01:21, September 20, 2009 Mortal Kombat Guide Wikia Hi have you seen my website? Type in "Mortal Kombat Guide wikia" and go on chat network on the main page. I'll talk to you. Mostly because I need help. IMPORTANT! Don't go to Google. Go on this link, it will take you there http://mortalkombatguide.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Guide_Wiki Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat (2011) In regards to your recent edit: since there have been conflicting reports as to whether the older or younger Sub-Zero is the individual in Mortal Kombat (2011), we're not assuming either on Mortal Kombat Wiki. The initial report indicates that it is the older Sub-Zero. The Sub-Zero vignette video indicates it is the younger. The biography on the web site is certainly debatable as to which Sub-Zero it refers to. Some users seem to believe that both Sub-Zeros will be in the game, others think only one. In fact, the initial report seems to hint that we might see multiple Sub-Zeros in the game. So, until we have some more definitive information, Mortal Kombat Wiki is going to not be assuming either way regarding which Sub-Zero will be in the new game. All we know is that one or both Sub-Zeros will be in the game; that's all we know for sure. Just so you know. That being said, good edits otherwise! 09:05, November 20, 2010 (UTC) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Dragon NJMB, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with a great entry, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) What?? The voting ends tomorrow?? But you said this in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest: "VOTING Starting on February 4, 2011 and continuing until February 11, 2011" Answer me ASAP please. Dragon NJMB 02:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, you're right! My mistake! Voting ends the 11th! I feel really stupid. I'll make sure I get that right! (Voting started early, and I got my days mixed up, don't worry you have a week!) 03:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Drakon won the "Best Backstory"-Award in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) WOW You are really intelligent. You made a good point on Talk:Sareena page. I agree with you when you commented on the talk page. You're really smarter than me because I put negative applies about her. I think you solved our problem. All we need to do is CavalierTunes, CrashBash, Smoke, and others to read it and it's solved. Ddill 19:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hehe thanks. Don't worry, CavalierTunes agrees with that, he already wrote on February 27th that we are waiting for some objections for two more days (today is 5 days) and he says that the only one who objects about Sareena's alignment is Kombatgod. Now, we are waiting for him to change her alignment Dragon NJMB 01:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Zombie or Undead? Hello Dragon NJMB Well first of sorry for barging in the conversation between you and CavalierTunes about that zombie and undead topic. I think that Liu Kang can be clearly considered a Zombie in the form he appears in MKD and MKA, many people even call him Zombie Liu Kang, but he can also be considered an Undead. The difference is that an Undead is a global category of characters who in fact died but that were revived after their death, becoming neither dead nor alive and a Zombie is part of that category, a Zombie is one of the types of the Undead, just like Specters are. I think the undead category should become like a global category and the Undead, Wraith and Specter should become sub-categories. What do you think? By the way what do you think of this picture for the Zombie's page? I've got a few others that are not so brightful but I think this one is the best. Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, anyone can discuss about this. I thought too that Liu Kang's resurrected body is a Zombie but my confusion comes with the Undead article that says that Liu Kang's body is Undead instead being Zombie. I think that image is good. So, now that i'm reading your explanation that make sense that Zombie's, Undead's, Specter's and Wraith's articles must be united in one article. So, CavalierTunes, what do you think? Dragon NJMB 09:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Comic Book Characters Hello Dragon NJMB First off, I wanted to congratulate you for the good edits you have been doing. Unfortunely I found a problem with some of them. The category of Comic Characters is meant for characters that are only featured in comics, such as Sing, Sang, Siang, Henge ... and a few others (I think I was the one that created that category actually) so characters like Sub-Zero , Sonya Blade ...are not meant to be there. So I'll ask you to revert your edits regarding those pages, or I'll have to do it tomorow because today I'm really tired. Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Kuro Selas. Are you already a administrator? Well, the reason that I put the Comic Book Characters to all characters from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe is because they appear in the MK vs DC Universe Official Comic and in the case that comic doesn't exist, characters from MK appears in other comics like Mileena & Kitana, Kano & Rayden, etc. Greetings! Dragon NJMB 23:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm an administrator now, I was promoted a few days ago by Smoke. Well the category was meant to be for comic book exclusive characters. I know they appear, I own all the comic books of Mortal Kombat. Maybe we should ask the opinion of the other users and administrators before deciding what to do with it. What do you think? Best Regads Kuro Selas 00:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, congratulations for that!!!! Well, you have a point there. We can try that in Category talk: Comic Characters to see what the users think about this. Dragon NJMB 01:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Well I already left a message there but like always no one is paying attention to it. =/ Well I was thinking of renaming that category to comic book characters what do you think? Comic characters makes it sound funny lol Best Regards Kuro Selas 15:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about the name Exclusive Comic Book Characters? Because that way will separate the Mortal Kombat characters which they appears in comics (official and non-official) and the non-game characters which appears in the comics (non-official and official). Dragon NJMB 15:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dragon NJMB I think it's a good name I'll change it right away. Sorry for the delay, but like you know I've been having some problems with my health. By the way I see you have been doing a good job so I wanted to congratulate you. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 09:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Kuro Selas, there was no rush to change that, you needed to rest and recover. By the way, how are you? Thank you for your congratulations, as I say it to User:CavalierTunes: I love the MK series and now, i'm obssesed/hyped by the release of Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) (even that I don't have a PS3) and i'm doing a great work because of you, CavalierTunes and Smoke.. Dragon NJMB 10:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not feeling very good at the moment. I try to come here every day but it has become harder lately. Seems like I can't change the name of the category. I'll create a new one and delete the other. Thank you for what you said and for your concern. You are indeed an excellent user. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 22:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Kratos Stage Hello Dragon NJMB I've put the info you suggested in the page. I'm a sick so I'll be a little absent for a little while but if you need anything else let me know. Best regards Kuro Selas 14:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yes I feel better thank you for your concern. It seems that NetherReakm studios are going to take advantage of the PS3 custom soundtrack feature. It will allow players to listen to the music they want while playing the game. It seems Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe is also compatible with that. Please post this info on the talk page of the game and I'll add it later because I've got the sign out now. Good catch. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 13:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) A New Versus Mode for MK9 Please add four female ninjas for versus modes in MK9. Keep up the good work! I wanted to take the opportunity to congratulate you on a job well done. You've been doing a stellar job here, and you deserve some recognition. Thanks. 04:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. I'm doing this because I love the MK series and right now, i'm obsessed/hyped by the release of Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) (even that I don't have a PS3 haha). I did this well because of you, Kuro Selas, Smoke. who are the administrators and the voice of reason in this wikia. Dragon NJMB 06:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The canon parts Hello Dragon NJMB I have answered your question about the canon parts please check out CavalierTunes talk page. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 12:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i already read it, thank you for answer!!. Greetings Dragon NJMB 18:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Liu Kang's Wristbands (Liu Kang's Armbands) Look Dragon NJMB, I've really appreciated what you trying to do, but you gotta stopt with what you doin' to Liu Kang's Wristbands page. I'm doin' all the info retrieving and editing, plus the 'putting up the images' is kinda my thing reallly. But I liked your help with MK Wiki pages like the Temple of Argus that needs more info and pictures. Thank you. Sincerely B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It's not your duty to do all this edits, all the users in this wikia can edit the articles with wisdom and knowledge. The reason that I'm doing this in Liu Kang's Wristbands (And I'm gonna do in the other Artifact or Relics) because we don't need Liu Kang's story in that article, only we need a brief explanation about the relic in question and images that proves where it was used (in this article, we must show when in the series he used the wristband, even the times where he don't like the movies). I'm doing this because we must have a superb wikia with accurate info about the series that we love. Dragon NJMB 22:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's always my duty. I don't think it is. Like I always said, I'm just lendin' a helpin' hand. & you're right, I think we're gonna stick with puttin' up image gallery on certain Artifacts/Relics pages like Liu Kang's Wristbands for now on. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, if you don't want that I keep editing those articles, you must edit like you do in Razor-Rimmed Hat. Dragon NJMB 05:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Understood. I'll talk to ya later. Take care. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Edit Clean Up Look, you gotta stop what you've done to the Shao Kahn's Helmet and Mileena's Veil pages. Now I've gotta clean them up. B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I did edit Shao Kahn's Helmet a long time ago but I didn't edit Mileena's Veil. Like I told you, if you don't want that I keep editing those articles like that, then you must do your work like you did in Razor-Rimmed Hat Dragon NJMB 01:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) May I ask why my page about Tomas Vrbada is being deleted when there's no mention of this name on the whole Wiki please? Smoke's real name is nowhere mentioned when typed in the search bar and I thought I should add it up together with his backstory before he was turned, but it's candidate for deletion 5' after it was created. Maybe, just maybe, make Tomas Vrbada redirect to Smoke? - Wizel Okami, 2:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC +2) Well obviously you can't read, because his real name is on his page. There is absolutely NO reason to have a page just for his name. --Byakuya600 11:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well obviously when I type in "Tomas Vrbada" it doesn't redirect me to his page either... and being somehow polite is not bad you know. - Wizel Okami, 2:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC +2) His identity as Tomas Vrbada is a minor importance, is like I look Hanzo Hazashi (instead Scorpion) or John Carlton (instead Johnny Cage). The only important thing is Smoke, the ninja from the Lin Kuei and friend of Kuai Liang (the younger Sub-Zero) and in his article, his name is mentioned. Dragon NJMB 00:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Achievements Hello Dragon NJMB Well looking at your contributions list seems like you missed a day (April 27) so the count has reseted. The same happened to me because I missed a day (I was trying to find the Edenia's Kamidogo). Maybe wikia runs on timezone that is different than yours, since looking at your contributions you made a contribution at 1:00 a.m. of April 28 so it's problably something like that( I don't know if this is possible but I think CT mentioned something like that in the rules for the contest he held ) . Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 13:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Those edits appear like this to me: *01:54, April 28, 2011 (diff | hist) m Daegon ‎(typo) *01:41, April 28, 2011 (diff | hist) m Grappling Hook It's probalby something related with the time zone like I said. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 09:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) About the category. Well, for starters, it shouldn't be DLC Content because that would make it Downloadable Content Content. Second, the MK Collection and demo aren't DLC, yes they are downloadable, but DLC and downloadable games/demos are 2 different things. --ByakuyaTALK 14:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you're right, DLC is for separate content from the main product. -- Dragon NJMB 14:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Good Job on Finding The Executioner Hey buddy, sweet job on findin' the image of Mortal Kombat's The Executioner. We've been lookin' everywhere for this guy includin' me. He kinda reminds me of the other Executioner from Resident Evil: Afterlife with almost the appearance, but most of all, those sick killer moves & crap. Lol... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe thank you for that! I think I can found a better version of The Executioner. BTW, can you tell me if can read this message? Sometimes I wonder that If I answer here, i don't know that the users can read the new edits. -- Dragon NJMB 18:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Fighting Styles Hello Dragon NJMB I got those images from the spanish Mortal Kombat wiki, I also edit in their and I found them. They have some really nice images. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 10:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) No creo que eso es un problema. Hablé con ellos sobre algunas fotos e me y me dijo que no había ningún problema. No me gusta tomar las cosas sin preguntar. I only speak a little bit of spanish because Spain is right next to Portugal and our language is quite similar, it's harder for me to writte in Spanish than in English though. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to post Drakon at the Fan GMAC wiki? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 11:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) This is the URL . Portugal has a good relationship with Venezuela. Yeah I noticed that sometimes you have some problems writting in english but you're a great editor anyway and most of the times you're english is good. You do a great job in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 11:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, the compliment is well deserved. I created it for him because he said I could put his character in the wiki if I wanted so I put it there. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have it for PS2 but since I can't play it in the pc I can't do a print screen and put it here on the wiki. =/ Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 22:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have but the image comes out a little bad lol Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 14:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Who Killed Who? I think it's pretty clear Sub-Zero killed him, but I think overall it may be better to just leave it for everyone as "Killed during Armageddon", agree or disagree? Right now I think Baraka/Kung Lao/Sub-Zero have things regarding who killed who or by who. --Azeruth 20:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Prizes Moved to my profile Dragon_NJMB Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 00:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way you can move your prize to your user page if you want. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 13:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Codes? You mean what I wrote after the hello? I was sending the message to a lot of people so instead of writting their name I put that code that inserts the page name in there so I could use copy paste. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 14:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't Me Thanks for implicating me though: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sonya_Blade&diff=prev&oldid=85920 --Azeruth 14:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Smoke Smoke is not getting the suit now, and probably not for a while, and dont put it there until official announcement. Heres a reason, some people are taking the textures and models from the game for use in garrysmod, they it with other games too, they even did it with MK vs DCU, i had a guy grab me the texture for the klassic ninja...only 1 texture, it was grey. They use the engine to manually recolor the grey ingame to the specific ninja color, and during the fatalitity, like you saw, it involves changing of textures and model "burning" thus, it reverts to default, it is not smoke, and it is not an indication, good day sir. SN the mighty Tin Man 22:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :The only question I have is, why would they put a video out with a glitch in it? --Azeruth 22:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Lots of companies do that, its just overlooked. : :Like the fact that kung laos loin cloth is clipping with his hat in his groundsaw fatality all the time, even in trailers. SN the mighty Tin Man 23:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) But this one's pretty major compared to a little loincloth thing. Everyone noticed it in this, when I saw the trailers for the game I never noticed Kung Lao's loincloth until about a 3rd view. --Azeruth 23:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Still, its nothing to get over-excited about, small technical issue, nothing more. SN the mighty Tin Man 00:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I hope that NRS give us a small hint of Klassic Smoke but I was checking SN-theMightyTinMan's theory in some videos of Scorpion's Klassic Fatality and he was right (I even saw Scorpion toasting a Klassic skin Ermac and he had the same glitch but a redish gray).-- Dragon NJMB 00:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just a material settings issue, it could of been EASILY fixed if they could of NOT been lazy and just recolored the damn things as seperate textures. SN the mighty Tin Man 00:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it confirms for me that the 4 male ninjas and the 1 female one are just random ninjas using the base gray palette and are not Klassic Smoke or Khameleon :P --Azeruth 00:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, besides, it'd be kinda freaky havin 4 or 5 smokes runnin' around at the same time... : :Maybe thats one of his smokey powers...OH GOD! SN the mighty Tin Man 00:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I know that Smoke have a similar outfit in his alternate costume but I want to see a Klassic version of it. If Khameleon was incluided in MK2011, she would have a similar design from Armageddon.-- Dragon NJMB 04:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Taven It shows HOW Raiden and Shao Kahn do battle, he prevents Taven from completing the quest. Why else would Shao Kahn have all of Blaze's power? Raiden stopped Taven. Why else would they show him kicking Taven away during a vision? And how the hell would Shao Kahn win if Taven won? --Azeruth 16:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Character Relationships Wait to add those, neither Gun nor Kuro added them so let me check with them first. --Azeruth 02:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I just want to make sure before they get moved that they think they should go there. I think they should, but I was going with what I saw them doing. Better safe than sorry. --Azeruth 02:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You're right! Sorry, i didn't know that we can't edit those articles. -- Dragon NJMB 02:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's not that you can't edit them, it's just I want to make sure we are 100% sure of what goes where, for right now the Original Timeline Allies/Enemies are solely off of Bio Kards (except Sub-Zero's said Frost was an ally so I kept that out :P), we just want to get everything set up and working properly. --Azeruth 02:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ok, let me know about the decision, ok? B) -- Dragon NJMB 03:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Will do, I assume they'll be moved, but I want to be safe. --Azeruth 03:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :User blog:Kuro Selas/The Alternative Timeline Tab Kuro said he thinks they should go there, so I believe you are free to move them there now. I just wanted to be safe though. --*''AZERUTH''* 21:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for that. I will help in every way that I can. -- Dragon NJMB 22:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Killed during Armageddon is not a relationship Hello Dragon NJMB Killed in Armageddo is not a relationship. Relationships are formed between two or more persons not just one. It would only be a relationship if you said he was killed by this guy in armageddon. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 09:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm, You're right, I never thought about that. -- Dragon NJMB 23:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get that new Character Select image? And why are all the bosses in there? --ByakuyaTALK 19:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Some user from this wikia uploaded and obviously he (or somebody else) photoshopped that image to include the bosses. -- Dragon NJMB 19:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The Kratos one is wrong anyway, he faces forward like everyone else, they just took his VS. And Skarlet will be added next to Kratos and Cyber Sub-Zero on the PS3 or just next to Cyber Sub-Zero in XBox as a DLC character spot. --''AZERUTH'' 19:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I know and I included that image in the MK 2011 Gallery but i forgot that the fanarts are forbidden. I'm sorry. -- Dragon NJMB 19:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ask User:ERMAC. He almost caused an edit war. 19:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ask what? We know that image is a fanart. So, no need to write him. -- Dragon NJMB 20:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) no. but its like the fifth or more infraction. 18:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) He only created and uploaded the image but I added in the MK2011 Gallery by mistake. -- Dragon NJMB 18:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Official images of Skarlet (no fan-art) Marco Nelor has worked with NetherRealm Studios for the last two months of development. He’s done work such as Baraka, Baraka Ending, Baraka Ending 2, Smoke Ending, Smoke Ending 2, & Sheeva. But more interestingly here are Skarlet Ending 1, cartoon Skarlet, and Kenshi concept. http://thurd-eye.blogspot.com/ --Wildboyz 02:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, he did some work to Netherrealm Studios but those Skarlet pictures are not official. He did those for fun.-- Dragon NJMB 02:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I Should have known better... 12:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Cilene Good morning Dragon NJMB, Great job on findin' the picture of Cilene, one of Quan Chi's undead babes. I've been lookin' all over the MKC Site for such images of her yesterday, man. :) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, I just found out something moments ago. The bad news: The picture of Cilene looked kinda way too bright and a bit messed-up. Plus, the name was wrong. It's Cilene, not Celine. The good news: I've already fixed the problem recently, courtesy of the Hispanic version of MK Wikia. So there's need to do that & no need to worry. Got it all under control. ;) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually I took that picture from the spanish Mortal Kombat Wikia, just that I edited that image because i think that the original was to blueish. -- Dragon NJMB 17:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Administrator You are now an administrator. Congratulations and thanks for all your help on the wiki. SmokeSound off! 00:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats! --''AZERUTH'' 01:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats! 01:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, thank you guys!!! I'll continue to helping this wikia about the franchise that we love! -- Dragon NJMB 01:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Dragon! --ByakuyaTALK 05:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow! A lot of people are suddenly becoming admins! We're gonna have to update the admin page! Kapodaco! 05:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Done :) --ByakuyaTALK 05:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Dragon, I'm really happy that you are an admin now. You've been doing a great job. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 08:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Kuro!!!. Byakuya, I didn't knew that you are an Admin too xD. This is an idea but why don't publish the list of Administrators in the main page of this wikia? If we can do that, the users that have questions can look for us. -- Dragon NJMB 08:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea, partners XD 12:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Rain/Ermac It looks more like a red color then a purple color. I think it should be Ermac. Ddill 00:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Yes, but in that instruction booklet, Rain was in that color and Ermac (I uploaded his image in his gallery) appears of orange color. Check it out! -- Dragon NJMB 02:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Frost MK3 Where are you getting that Frost's soul was taken during MK3? She didn't exist until DA, and I saw no mention of her having had her soul taken by Shao Kahn and then suddenly emerged to befriend then betray Sub-Zero. --''AZERUTH'' 13:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) She wasn't born in Deadly Alliance, she was alive in the moment of the Battle of Earthrealm, only that we don't know about her yet -- Dragon NJMB 23:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragon Seeing as how your an admin I was wondering if you were going to do something about the guy vandalizing Johnny Cage's page and the Director's page as well Kabalfan620 21:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm a recently appointed Administrator that's why I don't know how to block that user's IP and related... -- Dragon NJMB 22:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Kratos' Ending That's not Sonya. Just because she has blonde hair doesn't make her Sonya. Plus, Sonya isn't wearing a green vest in the game. Her armband is only on one arm compared to her in game. --''AZERUTH'' 13:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that's her: Blonde Hair, Green Vest (look at Sonya's Render) and her armband is a mistake by the artist(s) like Johnny Cage's arms (in Kratos's ending, there is no bandages but in his render, he have bandages in the arms) -- Dragon NJMB 14:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) She has Black vest. 14:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I consider it more navy blue but it's not green xD --''AZERUTH'' 14:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also she has a collar in her render that's missing in the ending. Why can't people accept that unless the MK Team says "This is Sonya" "This is Khameleon" that they're just RANDOM people? --''AZERUTH'' 14:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Now, I cleared both images and both of them, the woman in question (Sonya) have the vest of green in both images, they both have black gloves, and they have long and blond hair. Yes I know that she don't have her I.D but the artist of that ending, don't draw Johnny Cage's bandages (If you will I can upload the images of Johnny Cage from both sides) and remember that the artists play with the tones of the bios/ends (like the red head in Kenshi's Bio) -- Dragon NJMB 14:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :The green vest alone should be evidence enough. The one in MK 2011 is a navy blue, the one in Kratos' is bright green. DIFFERENT. The hair is far wavier on the Kratos one in the ponytail and she still doesn't have the correct collar. It's not Sonya. --''AZERUTH'' 15:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::And the lighted picture of Kratos' makes the glove look green too. --''AZERUTH'' 15:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) So, that means that the next character next to "the unknown woman" isn't Johnny Cage (despite that his glasses fall over) because of his lack of bandages in his left arm (and his render, he had them). Again, the artists play with the colors and not accurately represent the colors as they should be. That's Sonya!!! there is no motif by Kratos to attack an unknown woman, just the MK characters (though in the narrative, he don't say anything about attacking those 3 fighters). -- Dragon NJMB 15:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) if we continue like this, we will reach tomorrow with no agreement. But now I look more carefully, it does have a tone of green. 15:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :The reason people are saying it's Cage is because of the sunglasses, he is the only person in the MK Universe to have sunglasses. Then again, we're speculating it's Cage. Better yet, how do we know it's Baraka? It could be a generic Tarkatan. I vote to just remove the whole trivia piece, we don't know enough to say they are who we think they are. --''AZERUTH'' 15:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Better yet, I'm going to change it to something else and see if that works. Because technically it's true. --''AZERUTH'' 16:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this: "In his ending, it shows him killing 3 fighters, who are believed to be Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Baraka."? I like it!!! -- Dragon NJMB 16:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I figure it's true on both parts, he kills 3 fighters, and they are believed to be those characters. It cuts the speculation out since we don't actually know who they are, but give the possible people they could be. --''AZERUTH'' 16:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Impressive, that's why you're the #2 in the wikia haha. Well, this discussion is over! -- Dragon NJMB 16:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) chat room would you like to go on the chat room with me Emoink15 08:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Stop...Please. It shows that you're the one changing Li Mei cameo appearance in MK9. She's not in the game any longer so please leave it as I had it. You could've at least put Kira in there also since she actually WAS there also before they both were removed from the game. I'm not changing it for no reason so...stop, please. It's annoying because you're putting in things that are no longer true. First, sign your post. Second, I'm sorry. I looked a Li Mei's cameo picture in somewhere and I thought that she was still in there. But if you have the game, then I had to believe you... -- Dragon NJMB 04:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I thought you had the game too. I think it's fine now that you put Kira there, maybe you can add an extra line saying that they both were in the game as cameos? - Ckid97 July 13, 2011 MKII Kitana and Jade Klassics Do you know if there are any images or trailers that show them, cuz i have to admit im rather curious about this one-- 21:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) According to Rigo Cortes (one of the MK team), there is a trailer that will be released tomorrow. -- Dragon NJMB 22:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome-- 23:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Crop Hey Dragon, could you please crop this image? Thanks. Do you need it without the background? -- Dragon NJMB 23:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah. 01:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it but you have to wait. My internet conection was cutted last night (i'm in my grandma's place and here don't have the software) -- Dragon NJMB 00:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Its OK. its not a hurry n_n 03:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) The image is ready. Hope you like it! -- Dragon NJMB 08:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 01:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Quote-Unquote Useless' How is that piece useless? It seems very interesting. Not only that, but this trivia. So it does belong there. Tell me how it's useless. Tremorfan94 04:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC)'' Refresh me the memory, i don't remember what I did. -- Dragon NJMB 07:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature 1.- Yes please 2.- Yes please xD I want both things Gunblazer!! =D -- Dragon NJMB 11:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Scorpion's Quote it was u or ShadowsTwilight that took off my Quote u will pay for that with you life and i just like to know y i mean he does say this Mortalkombat100 06:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It was me because you add that quote with gramatical mistakes AND it wasn't in the MK vs DCU's quotes but in MK2011's quotes. -- Dragon NJMB 06:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Liu Kang's fate Why must it be maintained that his fate is unknown until the next title? I mean, yeah. It is possible that he'll come back in the next game, but nothing short of a resurrection by the Elder Gods or some force will enable that to happen, so as it is for now, he's basically dead. A neck snap clearly killed him in Deadly Alliance, so why wouldn't his body being fried to a crisp do the same? Plus his last words to Raiden in MK9 (you've killed us all) implied that he was about to die too... Just sayin'. (p.s. No offense to any Liu Kang fans. Am just stating what appears to be fact.) Ridley Prime 09:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Liu Kang have more or the same degree of damage as Kabal and he is still alive. As the Arcade Endings, Liu Kang's fate will be decided in the next game. A Neck Snap is not the same as being burned, a lot of people who suffered third degree burnings are still alive but if someone broke their neck, it is a fact that they will be dead. Perhaps his "last words" is because he thought that he was going to die and that Earthrealm will be perished and Raiden will not stop Shao Kahn.--Dragon NJMB 19:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Please Advise Against Chat Trolling Hi, I'm leaving this message to you as well the other recently active admins. We've received complaints from several users that members of this wiki were trolling the chats of other wikis recently. I'm told that they all jumped in as a crowd and behaved badly in a variety of ways. As I'm sure you're well aware, that kind of behavior can be detrimental to the reputation of this wiki, so hopefully you can have a word with your community and tell them that cross-chat trolling is not acceptable. Thanks. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) COMPETITION [[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 13:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) What competition? Dragon NJMB 00:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) What Happened? I came here a while ago and the wiki was alive. Lots of people on chat and lots of editors. Now, it looks like the fallen Edenia. The admins seem to be going inactive. What's up? Why is no one on chta anymore? Why are there no edits except for the random five hour marker edit. 21:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC)LazerzSoH Sorry, but there is no MK's series news in a while (besides, NetherRealm Studios are developing Injustice: Gods Among Us, a title where only DC characters are on it). Dragon NJMB (talk) 01:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC)